


blameless

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crying, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Jeno was so good for him, so perfect and giving, Jaemin would give him the world if he wanted it.Jeno wanted Jaemin's cum though, so he gave him that instead.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 283





	blameless

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me, jewel said one (1) thing about bendy jeno and then i spent the following seven hours writing this bdkdbd
> 
> also, please check out [this](https://twitter.com/toxicmew/status/1248643914271264769?s=19) video. its only 12 seconds but its extremely relevant to why this Monster was created

If anyone were to ever ask about what they did that day (not that they _would_ , because Jaemin had made sure their dorm was currently empty), Jaemin would rightfully place the blame at Jeno's feet. The elder would protest, he would whine out denials and complaints and tell anyone who listened that it was _Jaemin's fault, don't look at me like that_ , but really, Jeno was the one to blame.

Jeno had been the one who had displayed the depths of his flexibility after all, casually pulling one of his legs up until his knee was level with his head during one of Dream's Chinese livestreams. Jaemin hadn't even been there, nor had he watched the live as it happened. No, he stumbled upon the clip of that moment several weeks later, staring dumbfounded down at the screen of his phone as Jeno wrapped an arm under his calf and smiled cutely over at Jisung.

So, really, it was Jeno's fault. Jaemin couldn't be held liable for his actions after seeing that video. He was mentally compromised.

He wasn't physically compromised though, and after a few more minutes of laying in his bed quietly (the video looped too many times for him to count) he finally pushed himself to his feet. Then Jaemin started peeking into each room of their dorm, looking for any trace of the other members. Jisung had decided to sleep over at Chenle's that night, for whatever reason (Jaemin didn't want to think about it), but he didn't know if Renjun had left for his radio broadcast yet.

Upon finding that he had (and had actually sent a message to their group chat about leaving, which Jaemin had somehow missed beforehand), Jaemin quietly slipped into Jeno's room.

Jeno didn't even notice, airpods in his ears and his entire attention focused on his phone even though he was sitting at his desk, his laptop open right in front of him. Jaemin felt no guilt when he grabbed at the back of his neck, smirking at Jeno's startled yelp and the wide eyed, panicked look he got in response.

"Jaemin!" Jeno huffed, squirming in an effort to dislodge Jaemin's grip. Jaemin let him go after a moment, reaching out to pluck one of the airpods out of his ear. Jeno pouted but didn't protest, pausing whatever video he had been watching and pulling out the other airpod, dropping it onto his desk. Jaemin placed the one in his hand beside it without looking, his attention trained intently on Jeno's face.

Jeno raised a curious eyebrow, "Jaemin?"

Jaemin didn't deign him with a response, not verbally anyway. Instead he pulled at the armrest of Jeno's desk chair, easily swiveling him around until he was standing between Jeno's legs. Jeno was surprised but offered no protest, leaning his head back against the chair and peering up at Jaemin in confusion. Jaemin tried his best to keep his composure, but it was a futile effort. No one could keep their cool when Lee Jeno was displaying such a casual show of trust, at the way he just sat there and waited for Jaemin to speak, perfectly patient even when he was shirtless and wearing only a pair of shorts and looking like one of Jaemin's wet dreams.

(Jeno _was_ Jaemin's wet dream, he had starred in so many of them, both before and _after_ they had finally gotten their shit together and started dating.)

Pulling himself out of his thoughts and remembering why he had ventured to Jeno's room, Jaemin let a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth, giving Jeno a hint of his intentions for a handful of seconds. It was enough for Jeno to be wary, a suspicious look on his face, but Jaemin had already leant down enough to connect their mouths, halting any accusations.

Jeno tried to speak, Jaemin's name being muffled between them, but Jaemin didn't pull back, licking quickly at Jeno's lower lip and trying not to smirk at the whine that escaped as Jeno's mouth easily parted. Tongues clashing hotly, Jaemin brushed a hand up against the side of Jeno's neck, not stopping until he had his fingers threaded through the hair at the back of Jeno's head. Then he was tightening his grip and disconnecting their mouths, tugging lightly until Jeno had his head tilted up towards Jaemin, eyes half lidded and lips spit slick.

It took a moment for him to speak, more concerned with evening his breathing, but then Jeno pouted, "Why'd you stop?"

"I saw a video earlier," Jaemin began, ignoring the confused sound that Jeno let out but still helplessly endeared, "do you want to see?"

"Not really." Jeno answered honestly, reaching out to curl a couple of his fingers around one of Jaemin's belt loops. He tugged at it lightly, a simple plea for Jaemin to step closer despite the fact that Jaemin's knees were already pressed against the desk chair.

"Too bad." Jaemin told him, pulling his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it. Jeno huffed, already beginning to protest, but he fell silent when Jaemin angled the screen his way and Jeno was able to catch sight of himself. More particularly he watched the way he clutched at his leg, eyes narrowed at the screen for a few seconds before he looked speculatively up at Jaemin.

Then he smiled mischievously, eyes creasing slightly but still sparkling intently, "What about it?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes, locking his phone and settling it on Jeno's desk next to his airpods, "Jeno."

"Jaemin." Jeno returned easily, his smile widening.

Jaemin huffed, tugging a little meanly at Jeno's hair and smirking at Jeno's wince, "Stand up."

Jeno listened, because even when he was being a brat he always tried his best to be obedient. Jaemin let his hand fall to his side as Jeno pushed his chair back a bit and rose to his feet, pressing his front against Jaemin's. Their similar height made it easy for Jeno to lean in for another kiss, sweet and distracting as Jeno always was.

Jaemin let him for a few minutes, humming contentedly as Jeno's lips pressed insistently at his own, his tongue darting into Jaemin's mouth and his teeth nipping at Jaemin's lips. But then Jeno was sliding his hands up underJaemins shirt, and Jaemin was reminded that he had sought Jeno out for a reason.

That reminder has Jaemin sliding his hand back into Jeno's hair, deceptively gentle and only in an effort to tilt Jeno's head slightly in an effort to get a better angle. Then he tugged, mouths separating with a lewd smack and a desperate whine escaping Jeno as he tilted his head back to relieve the sting.

"Jaemin-!"

"Sorry honey," Jaemin cooed, watching the pretty flutter of Jeno's eyelashes at the endearment. He still was stunned by just how _pretty_ Jeno was most days, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Instead he crowded into Jeno's space, refusing to lighten his grip on Jeno's hair until the older boy was stumbling back, not stopping until he had Jeno pressed up against the wall.

Jeno huffed at the realization, squirming slightly until Jaemin had mercy and released his hair, stroking at his scalp in a minor apology. Jeno leaned into his touch, a small smile twitching at his lips as Jaemin closed any space remaining between them, pressing their chests together and gripping at Jeno's hip with his free hand.

"I'm curious." Jaemin admitted after a moment spent just petting at Jeno's hair. The words were enough of a prompt to have Jeno looking at him curiously, patiently waiting for Jaemin to continue speaking. "Just how flexible are you, Jeno?"

Jeno immediately blushed, jaw dropping in surprise and his tongue poking out to lick at his lip nervously. Jaemin raised an eyebrow, his gaze unwavering until finally Jeno looked away with a nervous little huff of laughter, "You know the answer to that."

He wasn't wrong, was the thing. Jaemin had already revelled in bending Jeno over in multiple places, from the back of their couch to their kitchen counter. He had pressed Jeno into his bed, hands on the back of his knees and pushing until Jeno's knees bracketed his ears and Jeno _whined._ He couldn't help it, not when Jeno was always so pliant, ready and willing to take as much as Jaemin gave him.

That didn't make every display of flexibility less enticing though, and this time was no different. That's why Jaemin just smiled, eyes darkening as he slid his hand from Jeno's hip down the back of his thigh. "Why don't you remind me?"

And Jeno just sighed, his head dropping back against the wall and his leg easily lifting when Jaemin pressed his fingertips into his skin. Jeno's shorts were loose, fabric falling back towards his mid-thigh as he curled his leg over Jaemin's hip. His other foot stayed flat on the floor, his spine arching as Jaemin's other hand ran up the back of his shirt.

"Good boy," Jaemin cooed, smirking at the glare Jeno shot him in response. Then he was glancing down at Jeno's thigh, entranced by how it felt in his hand. Soft and smooth, only marred by the dark spots left behind by Jaemin's mouth the day before.

Curiously, Jaemin urged Jeno to lift it a bit higher, ignoring Jeno's hiss of protest. Jeno whined at him when Jaemin didn't stop, pressing more of his weight against Jaemin as his hands reached up to grab at his biceps. "Jaemin, stop, I'm gonna fall-"

That's when Jaemin noticed that Jeno had had to push up onto his toes with his other foot, his balance wavering slightly. He probably would've lost it completely already, had he not been sandwiched between Jaemin and the wall.

"Sorry baby," Jaemin murmured, leaning in for a quick apologetic kiss as he let Jeno's thigh drop to a more comfortable height. He didn't release it though, his grip firm when Jeno made to drop his leg completely.

" _Jaemin_."

Ignoring Jeno's exasperated grumbling, Jaemin moved his head forward, noting in amusement the way Jeno's eyes fluttered closed, mouth parting expectantly for a kiss. Jaemin didn't give him one though, bypassing his face completely and instead ducking his head down to Jeno's chest. Jeno made a faint sound of confusion, his hands tightening over Jaemin's shoulders.

Then Jaemin was latching his mouth over one of Jeno's nipples, and Jeno's nails were digging into his skin in surprise, "Fuck!"

Jaemin snickered as Jeno jolted against him in surprise, hips rolling forward into Jaemin's automatically. He ignored that for the moment, deciding to give Jeno's nipples the attention they deserved and laving his tongue over the hardened nub he had been lightly mouthing over before nipping lightly at it.

Jeno whined in response, pressing his chest forward as his hands went to the back of Jaemin's neck, nudging him forward in encouragement.

Jaemin couldn't stop his smile if he tried, giving himself a second to control it by moving his attention to Jeno's other nipple, replacing his mouth with the hand that wasn't still holding Jeno's thigh up against him.

Jeno rutted up against him again, soft shorts against the denim of Jaemin's jeans and, judging by Jeno's whine, it gave him a lot more friction than it did Jaemin.

Jaemin tugged lightly at Jeno's nipple with his teeth, before tilting his head an inch to the side and biting at his chest with little restraint. Jeno hiccuped on a moan, jolting against him and shuddering as Jaemin sucked at the abused skin soothingly, his hips having started up a constant grind against Jaemin's thigh.

It's what finally had him moving his hand off his other nipple, ceasing the light pinches and tugs he had absentmindedly continued. Jeno let out a faint noise of discontent, but then he was sighing as Jaemin drifting his hand down his side, his thumb bumping over the divots of his abs until he got to the surprisingly soft jut of his hip.

That was when he left the forming hickey alone, moving his head back up to connect their mouths in a kiss that quickly descended into a clash of tongues and teeth.

It left his hand unnoticed as he moved it off Jeno's hip, at least until he had the palm of it pressing against the half hard bulge of Jeno's cock and Jeno was moaning into his mouth.

It wasn't surprising how fast things had escalated, to be honest. Especially when he _knew_ what got Jeno going. The manhandling, the pet names, the way Jaemin's fingertips were pressing against one of the hickies on Jeno's thigh and Jeno's chest was no doubt throbbing after Jaemin's attention. The sting of pain compared to sweet kisses, the way Jaemin looked at him like he wanted to _eat_ him.

Jaemin knew how affected Jeno was about it all, and it was that knowledge that had him smiling dangerously as Jeno let out a broken gasp as he broke the kiss, squeezing at Jeno's cock gently even as Jeno rolled his hips forward into the touch.

"Aw, baby," Jaemin cooed, smiling delightedly when Jeno bit his lip and glared at him from under his lashes, "do you want some help with this?"

Jeno bit back a moan as Jaemin gave another squeeze, harsher now, squirming slightly in an effort to break away from Jaemin's grip. As if he couldn't easily do so, as if he wasn't as strong (and probably stronger, now) as Jaemin himself. He didn't, though. He squirmed but he didn't pull away, easily submitting to being trapped under Jaemin's tender mercies.

But then Jeno's brow was furrowing in genuine discomfort, and he tugged his lifted thigh back insistently, "fuck, Jaemin, ow, cramp."

Jaemin immediately released him, frowning in worry as Jeno dropped his foot back to the floor and leaned against the wall with a hiss of pain. Dropping into a crouch, Jaemin rose his hands up to begin massaging at Jeno's thigh, nervously biting at his lip, "Sorry, honey. Is it bad?"

Jeno didn't answer for a couple moments, but his tense shoulders slowly drooped, relaxing into Jaemin's touch. Jaemin tried not to focus on the fact that Jeno was still hard, was getting _harder_ as more time passed, as Jaemin's massaging became less about relieving the cramp and more about memorizing the feel of Jeno's thigh under his palms.

Then Jaemin's hands came to a halt, one pressed to the back of Jeno's thigh and the other pulling Jeno's loose shorts out of the way as he leaned forward to press his lips to smooth skin. Jeno sucked in a startled breath, closed eyes opening immediately in surprise, glancing down at Jaemin as the younger licked a stripe over the top of it.

"Jaemin-" Jeno whined, hands hovering over Jaemin's head but hesitating, as if unsure what to do. Jaemin met his gaze calmly, pressing a quick line of kisses up Jeno's thigh until he was close to where the fabric refused to go any higher. Trailing his kisses over to the softer skin of Jeno's inner thigh, Jaemin lightly ran his tongue over a small section before sinking his teeth down in a harsh bite.

The unfiltered moan Jeno let out was music to his ears, and Jaemin resisted the urge to smile as he slowly gentled the bite, sucking instead and laving his tongue over the abused skin. He had a bit of a _thing_ about making sure Jeno's thighs were bruised, as evidenced by the dozens of fading marks he had caught sight of before. Jeno certainly didn't seem to mind, nor did he hesitate to return the favor.

Though, Jaemin had to curb Jeno's own marking a bit. He had a habit of leaving bruises over Jaemin's abs and the area right over his dick, which honestly would be (and, admittedly, definitely was) hot if it wasn't for the way Jaemin's shirt lifted during their performances sometimes.

Thighs were a safer area though, and it had a benefit of being close to other, more enticing, areas of the body.

Case in point, Jaemin's eyes drifted to the side, catching sight of Jeno's cock straining at his shorts, a small stain starting to seep through the fabric. Dislodging his mouth from the monster of a hickey that was soon to appear, Jaemin took a quick glance up to judge Jeno's expression.

Jeno was breathing quickly, both hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt as he gnawed at his lip. He was watching Jaemin intently as well, so as soon as their gazes met Jeno was letting out an overwhelmed whine, "Jaemin, please."

Jaemin hummed, adjusting himself and letting his knees press against the floor instead. His ankles were killing him at this point, so the change in position was relieving. Which, speaking of…

"You good, baby? How's your leg?"

Jeno glowered at him, one of his hands dropping down as he finally decided to get his hands into Jaemin's hair. He had always been the more careful of them, subconsciously worrying about enraged stylists even when neither of them had left the dorm all day. It was probably Jaemin's own fault, honestly, considering he had never cared to keep his hands out of Jeno's hair.

Jaemin wouldn't take responsibility for that. Not when Jeno was so damn irresistible and had a habit of dropping to his knees and making Jaemin lose his mind.

Today the situation was flipped though, and Jaemin reminded Jeno of that fact when he breathed out hotly over the bulge of Jeno's cock.

Jeno whimpered immediately, hips jumping forward. Jaemin hummed lightly when the action had the fabric of Jeno's shorts pressing against his lips, smiling at the low groan above him as he cheekily swiped his tongue over the wet spot.

"I'm good, my leg's fine but Jaemin, please just- _oh shit_." Jeno's words stuttered to a stop, transforming into whimpers and bitten off gasps. As soon as Jaemin had gotten the answer he needed he didn't waste time in pulling down Jeno's shorts and swallowing the head of Jeno's cock into his mouth.

It was bitter, of course, because Jeno always leaked so much, staining his clothes if Jaemin didn't get him out of them fast enough. The taste didn't make him stop, nor did the sting of Jeno tightening his grip on Jaemin's hair. It was just further encouragement for Jaemin to sink halfway down without pause, carefully breathing through his nose as he laved his tongue over the underside of Jeno's cock. He had to grip onto Jeno's thighs after a few seconds, stopping his small twitches forward. Jaemin honestly didn't mind if Jeno wanted to fuck his mouth usually, but their upcoming schedules most certainly _did_ , meaning he couldn't afford to fuck up his throat right now.

Jeno was muttering lowly above him, simple breathy gasps of how good it felt, long groans of Jaemin's name, sharp whines about how much he loved Jaemin. It was the last bit that had Jaemin applying a tight suction as he slowly moved back up Jeno's cock, pulling off with a low pop and another breathy groan from Jeno. Wrapping his hand around his base and pumping lightly, Jaemin turned his attention back up to Jeno, smiling brightly when he saw the dazed, fucked out look on his face.

"I love you too, honey," Jaemin told him, laughing quietly as Jeno lightly tugging at his hair. But then Jeno was nudging Jaemin's head back towards his cock, and Jaemin was nothing if not a tease.

So he pressed his lips against the tip but went no further, ignoring the hot press of his cock in favor of looking up at Jeno patiently. Jeno stared back in confusion, brows furrowed in impatience and his hand insistent on the back of Jaemin's head. After a few seconds of Jaemin refusing to suck him back down, Jeno let out a low whine, "Jaemin, _why-_ "

Jaemin pouted cutely, even though he was in no position to act innocent at all, "Say it back."

Jeno looked at him incredulously, " _What_?"

"Say you love me." Jaemin demanded, finishing with a quick kitten lick over the slit of his cock.

Jeno's breath escaped him in a rush, his thighs trembling under Jaemin's grip and his free hand clawing at the wall. Jaemin didn't relent though, fluttering his eyelashes up at Jeno as he tilted his head forward and letting Jeno's cock slide wetly over his cheek, "C'mon baby, it's not that hard. You are though, aren't you?"

Jeno gasped at the mocking lilt to Jaemin's words, even if he would mock him for how cheesy it sounded later. He was too hazy with arousal right now though, and Jaemin delighted in how much he could get away with when Jeno's brain was overrode with lust.

Case in point, "Now be a good boy and tell me you love me."

Jeno hissed out a few expletives instead, before finally admitting defeat when Jaemin stopped pumping at his dick as punishment, "Fine! Fine, I love you Jaemin, now _please_ , I want your mouth so bad."

"There you go, honey. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jaemin told him sweetly, before swallowing down as far as he dared. He was glad he had moved his hand up to Jeno's hip in preparation, his grip easily stopping the instinctive thrust forward as Jeno practically wailed his name. He really didn't want to deal with the scolding he'd get if he showed up to the recording studio all raspy.

"Fuck, you're the worst," Jeno complained, both of his hands threading through Jaemin's hair as he hunched over him. His thighs were trembling against, his hips twitching against Jaemin's grip with each harsh suck or vibrating hum against his cock.

Jaemin moved to pull back again, a rebuttal already coming to mind. Jeno didn't let him move far, grip tight against his hair as he spluttered apologies, "No, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please let me cum already, Nana."

Jaemin would smile if he could, deciding to reward Jeno's pleading with another long hum, knowing that the vibration always had him overwhelmed. Predictably there was another twitch of his hips, his abs jumping in the corner of Jaemin's eye as he slowly pulled off with another low pop. Jeno didn't even get a moment to complain, sighing softly as Jaemin trailed his tongue along the vein running down the side of his cock.

Really, Jeno had an unfairly pretty dick, but that was probably just because the rest of him was unfairly pretty too. Hell, even his balls were pretty. Jaemin gave each one a sharp kiss, tongue and teeth and a light suck that had Jeno yelping each time, before moving his mouth back to Jeno's cock.

He made sure not to go too far down this time, deciding to release one of Jeno's hips in favor of sliding his hand around to Jeno's ass. Jeno made mumbled protest, shifting his feet and pressing his shoulders back against the wall as he moved his hips forward. It was probably just to get Jaemin's mouth further around his cock, but it had the dual benefit of giving him more room to grip at one of Jeno's cheeks, so he didn't really mind.

His jaw was slowly starting to ache though, so he decided to hurry things along. His own cock was aching in his jeans after all, and he hoped Jeno wouldn't be too fucked out by the end of this. Then again he might be lazy enough to just let Jaemin fuck his thighs, so who knew.

The thought of his own orgasm decided it for him, and Jaemin moved his hand off Jeno's ass only long enough to collect some of the spit dripping down the length of his cock on to his fingertips. Jeno made a curious noise, but Jaemin ignored him as he moved his hand back to his ass, bypassing another squeeze to instead graze his slick fingertips against Jeno's rim.

"Jaemin!"

Jaemin hummed loudly, keeping half of Jeno's cock in his mouth as he circled his fingers, slowly increasing the pressure of his middle finger until the very tip was pressing into Jeno's tight heat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Jeno was chanting, abs twitching and thighs trembling as his cock twitched in Jaemin's mouth before he was cumming, bitter and hot against Jaemin's tongue.

Feeling victorious as he always did when he succeeded in making the prettiest boy he knew cum, Jaemin let out another happy hum, amused at the low whine Jeno gave in response. He didn't pull off for a few moments, continuing to hum as he pulled the tiny bit of his finger out of Jeno and gripped at his ass again, keeping Jeno from pulling away.

It wasn't until Jeno was begging, too overcome by the sensitivity and tears forming at the corner of his eyes, that Jaemin finally pulled off his cock. Jeno made a quiet sound like a sob, and Jaemin smiled up at him as he swallowed his cum, leaning back in quickly to lick off any that he had missed.

Jeno writhed at the sensation, tugging harshly at his hair once again and causing Jaemin to laugh, "Jaemin please, you asshole, it's too much."

"You like it though." Jaemin stated, finally pulling away and leaning up to press a lingering kiss right underneath Jeno's bellybutton.

Jeno looked away from his knowing gaze, still idly pulling at Jaemin's hair, lighter now. "That doesn't mean you should _do_ it."

"I think it actually means that I should, baby. But if I say I'm sorry will you let me fuck your thighs?"

Jeno shot him a disgusted look at the utter shamlessness, but he should really know Jaemin better by now. But then he was letting out an exasperated sigh, an endeared smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he shifted his hand to pinch at Jaemin's ear, "Fine. Help me onto the bed though, I can't feel my legs."

Jaemin was up in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around Jeno's slim waist and letting him lean his full weight against him in concern. "Are you okay? You should've told me if it hurt!"

Jeno huffed out a laugh, hobling the few feet over to his bed before sinking down against the mattress with a sigh of relief, "I was too busy getting my brain - and dick - blown, so I didn't really notice."

Jaemin grimaced at the lame sentence, a fact that Jeno didn't let go unnoticed. Sticking his tongue out childishly, Jeno rolled over on the mattress, leaving enough room for Jaemin to join him. "Now come on, fuck my thighs before I kick you out."

"You can't kick me out, you love me." Jaemin muttered petulantly, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. Jeno just rolled his eyes, watching as Jaemin worked his belt open and pulled down his jeans. The relief of pressure on his cock made him want to weep, hissing slightly when he pushed his briefs off a second later and the head slapped against his lower stomach.

Jeno's eyes immediately darkened, trained on the way Jaemin gave himself a few quick pumps, just to relieve the tension boiling through his veins. After a few seconds he seemed to remember that Jaemin had spoken, raising his gaze back up to Jaemin's face. "I do love you, but if you don't get in bed _right now_ , we're going to have a problem."

Jaemin huffed out a laugh, but quickly obeyed all the same. He wouldn't deny Jeno anything after all, not unless it had a lewd benefit for them both.

Keeping his cock away from Jeno's thighs had no benefit though, so Jaemin quickly grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer as Jeno lay on his side, his back to Jaemin's chest. Jaemin debated on making him turn around, just so he could see Jeno's expressions, but he figured that this was just as good. Especially after he had uncapped the lube, slicking up Jeno's thighs quickly and efficiently as Jeno obligingly lifted his leg.

Tossing the lube behind him and ignoring the quiet sound of it falling to the floor (he had made sure to close the cap, a habit after the one disastrous time that he _hadn't_ ) as he wrapped an arm around Jeno's slim waist. His other hand went to his dick, carefully guiding it forward and trying not to whimper as soft, slick skin surrounded his aching cock.

Jeno let out a soft sigh of his own at the sensation, leaning his back against Jaemin's chest until they were close enough for Jaemin's balls to bump softly against the back of Jeno's thighs. He pulled back after a second of just revelling at the blissful pleasure after so long going untouched, glancing down to memorize the sight of Jeno's hickey-stained thighs hugging his cock.

Then Jeno was letting out a huff, reaching a hand back to slap at Jaemin's hip, "Stop staring and fuck me before I go to sleep."

"Demanding." Jaemin chided, grinning when Jeno smacked at his hip again. The expression was quickly wiped away though, considering Jeno's patience had seemingly ran out and he rolling his hips back against Jaemin instead.

Jaemin moaned before he could help it, hips thrusting forward immediately and resulting in a lewd smack of skin against lube-slick skin. Jeno sighed contentedly, pulling his hand back around and gripping at his sheets as Jaemin continued rutting against him, occasionally tensing his thighs around Jaemin's cock just to hear him whine, to feel the way it made Jaemin's pace stutter in its rhythm.

But then Jaemin shifted, rising slightly higher up the bed, and it was just enough of a change that it had his cock dragging over Jeno's rim, against the skin of his perineum and thrusting against the underside of his sensitive balls.

Jeno couldn't stop his overwhelmed whine if he tried, still sensitive from coming only minutes beforehand, and the sound had Jaemin pausing immediately, concern overriding the urge to just _fuck._

"Jeno?" Jaemin questioned carefully, the hand around his waist rubbing soothingly against Jeno's side.

Jeno panted for a moment, thighs unconsciously twitching and clenching and driving Jaemin _mad_ but he wouldn't move until Jeno answered him. It took a few seconds for Jeno to regain his composure, finally speaking with a rasp to his voice that Jaemin desperately hoped would disappear before tomorrow. "I'm good, I'm good. I was just surprised. You can go on."

"Is it too much? I can move lower." Jaemin told him, moving to do just that.

"No!" Jeno's thighs clamped down once again, dragging a whine out of Jaemin that was a touch too wrecked. "No, it felt good, just- just keep going."

Jaemin blinked at Jeno's shoulder blades for a long moment, watching the way he was slowly hunching in on himself as he waited for Jaemin to respond. Which he did, with a shit-eating smirk quickly covering his features, "Oh? So you're saying you _do_ like being over stimulated?"

Jeno huffed, no doubt pouting, "Shut up."

Jaemin just laughed, but offered no further comments, cautiously rocking his hips forward again and groaning as his dick dragged over the most sensitive parts of Jeno's body. Jeno just let out a quivering sigh, one of his hands moving up to grab at the hand Jaemin had on his side, slotting their fingers together.

Jaemin smiled, squeezing at Jeno's hand gently before rolling his hips forward again, slightly faster. Then faster, and faster, until it was a rush of pleasure and friction and Jeno's whimpering moans and clenching thighs and the way Jeno's dick was twitching, slowly hardening again as Jeno chanting Jaemin's name, pressing back every time Jaemin pulled away as if he couldn't handle a second of separation.

It was so good, it was so _much_ , and Jaemin couldn't take it for long, not when Jeno was so good for him, so perfect and giving and pleading for Jaemin to cover him with his cum, please, he wanted it so bad, and Jaemin would give him the world if he wanted.

He wanted Jaemin's cum though, so he gave him that instead, pressing his face between Jeno's shoulder blades as white-hot pleasure crashed over him and he was coming with thick spurts over the slick skin of Jeno's thighs, over his balls and the underside of his bobbing cock.

Jeno quivered in the aftermath, just as overwhelmed as Jaemin, both of them panting and sweaty as Jeno's thighs continued to tremble around Jaemin's slowly softening cock.

Jaemin's composure returned slowly, slowly becoming aware of Jeno's hand gripping at his own rhythmically, his thighs still twitching minutely even as Jaemin shifted his cock out from between them with a satisfied sigh.

Jeno whimpered at the sensation though, and Jaemin immediately pushed himself up onto his elbow to lean over Jeno's side so he could peer up at his expression. It was a futile effort, considering Jeno had pressed his sweat slick face into his pillow, his free hand gripping at the bed sheets and his other one tightening around Jaemin's hand.

"Jeno…?" Jaemin called quietly, keeping his voice low and soothing, "Honey, are you alright? Was it too much?"

The question was enough for Jeno to raise his head, turning to look at Jaemin with tear-filled eyes that had him gasping, heart clenching in panic. But then Jeno was turning on his back, a whine falling from his lips and Jeno was distracted by the sight of Jeno's cock, fully hard again, slapping up against his stomach. "Nana, it hurts."

Instantly Jaemin felt his heart calm, his expression turning endeared as he pressed a quick kiss against one of the tear tracks trailing down Jeno's cheeks. "I'm sorry, baby. Want me to help you? Or are you too sensitive?"

"Just-" Jeno began, his voice cracking and making him frown in annoyance as he cleared his throat and started again, "Just don't touch it? Not too much."

Jaemin furrowed his brows in confusion, because how was he supposed to make Jeno come without touching his cock? But then he remembered what sent Jeno over the edge the first time, what _usually_ sent Jeno over the edge, now that he thought about it.

Turning gentle eyes away from where he was staring at Jeno's cock, Jaemin leaned in to leaving another gentle kiss, only this time on Jeno's mouth, "Want me to finger you then?"

"Please." Jeno murmured, writhing slightly against the sheets as his cock twitching against his stomach.

Jaemin nodded, turning to scoop the lube up off the floor and slipping between Jeno's legs. They obviously weren't too sore, not with the way Jeno easily spread them enough to bracket Jaemin's shoulders, slick thighs on either side of Jaemin's head.

Resisting the urge to bite at them, because unfortunately he had grabbed one of their inedible lubes, Jaemin leaned forward to press a kiss against Jeno's hip as he slicked up his fingers, barely hesitating before he slipped one in to the first knuckle.

Jeno let out a low sigh, hips twitching slightly but otherwise unaffected. They messed around so often that one finger barely felt like much for either of them anymore, so Jaemin was careful but not cautious as he slid his finger the rest of the way in.

Taking a quick glance down at Jeno's hole as the other hummed, Jaemin blinked in surprise at just how red his rim was, the skin shining with lube. So was the rest of him, to be honest, and that was when Jaemin remembered that he had been rutting his cock against it minutes earlier, no doubt driving Jeno insane with the fascimile of fucking but nothing to fill him up.

"Oh, baby," Jaemin breathed quietly, quickly adjusted his fingers so he can slide in the second, just as easily at the first, "I was driving you insane, wasn't I? Fucking you but leaving you clenching around nothing."

Jeno hiccuped on his escaping moan, eyes flashing down to Jaemin in surprise and meeting his serious eyes. He was already blushing from their actions, but Jaemin watched as he got redder, eyes darting to the side, "I don't-"

"Wasn't I?" Jaemin repeated, crooking his fingers slightly, knowingly, and rubbing up against Jeno's prostate.

Jeno _writhed_ , cock jumping and red with sensitivity, another tear squeezing out to trail down his cheek, "Yes! Yes, please, Jaemin-"

Jaemin pulled his fingers out, leaving Jeno to chook on a sob before he could control it. But then Jaemin was gripping at one of his ass cheeks with his free hand, spreading him slightly before he slammed three fingers back into him, angling so they jammed right up against his prostate and Jeno _wailed_.

Jaemin didn't stop, pulling back only to thrust his fingers forward, to press right up against that sensitive nerve until Jeno's thighs were trembling once again, his hands frantically clenching at the sheets. Jaemin never slowed though, just watching as he overwhelmed Jeno with pleasure, memorizing the beautiful sight laid out before him as he spoke lowly. "I'm sorry, Jeno. I've been so bad, haven't I? Not taking care of my good boy like I should, not fucking him like he deserved and filling him up with my cock. Even wasted my cum, dirtying your thighs instead of filling you up like you deserve."

Jeno shook his head back and forth against the pillow, eyes scrunched closed and his hair a messy, dark halo around his, "No! No you were so good, it felt so good. _You_ felt so good."

Jaemin let out a hum, his wrist starting to ache, so he slowed his thrusts, switching to slow circles and lazily shifting his fingers only slightly out of Jeno, making sure to keep him as full as he could right now. Or well, not as full as he _could_ …

Jeno's eyes snapped open as he felt another finger poke at him, Jaemin's pinky an unfamiliar sensation because sure, Jaemin had a great dick, but he wasn't _that_ big. They weren't spreading him open for Jaemin's dick though, Jeno knew, Jaemin just wanted him to feel full and satisfied after having come with just a fingertip beforehand. It was there, in Jaemin's dark gaze, just how much he wanted Jeno to feel as satisfied as he could.

It's that knowledge that had Jeno relaxing, that had that fourth finger slipping in and spreading him further than he had been in a long, long time and arching into the feeling, mouth dropping open in a silent moan as his cock gave a last twitch and he was coming in pitiful spurts over his own stomach.

Jaemin watched it all, fingers gentle as Jeno's rode his second orgasm against him, rocking down on his hand as his rim clenched obscenely. It was one of the hottest things Jaemin had seen, as most things were when it came to Lee Jeno.

Finally, when Jeno's thighs stopped trembling for a second time, Jaemin carefully pulled his fingers out, eyes intent on the way his hole gaped at the loss, almost trying to beckon him back in.

Jaemin resisted the temptation, pushing himself up and crawling over Jeno's body until he was hovering over him on his elbows. It took a few minutes for Jeno to come back to himself, his second orgasm all that more intense, but then he was blearily blinking up at Jaemin, tear stained and beautiful as he smiled, eyes creasing adorably.

Jaemin quickly wiped that smile away with his mouth, licking slowly into Jeno's mouth with intent, with his heart racing and his mind in overdrive. Jeno hummed against him, still smiling, but slowly he was distracted by the kiss, eyes closing in focus even as Jaemin watched through half lidded eyes.

They stopping minutes later, because Jeno was tired, his mouth languid, and Jaemin knew it would be his responsibility to clean them up because there was no way Jeno would make it through a shower in this state.

"Love you." Jeno murmured sleepily, when Jaemin finally managed to pull away from the kiss.

Jaemin smiled softly, leaning forward to nudge their noses together and chuckling at the grumpy look Jeno shot him, "I love you too, baby. Go to sleep, I'll clean us up."

"Mmk," Jeno hummed, back to smiling as Jaemin left one last peck on his lips. Then he was out, relaxing against the mattress and leaving Jaemin staring at him in adoration.

Really, there was no one like Lee Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
